Ichisaki Reina
|color = oct |colorlight = octlight |kanji = 伊地崎 麗奈 |romaji = Ichisaki Reina |gender = Female |age = 19 years old (2019 Setting) |birthday = October 3rd |height = 154 cm |blood type = O |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |partner = Tendouin Tsubaki |fanclub = athletic |seiyuu = |producer = |image gallery = Yes }} is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and part of the idol unit . Her corresponding month is October, together with . Her producer is and she is voiced by . Appearance Reina is a young fair-skinned female with long straight tanned hair that reaches a bit down her lower back. She has sky blue eyes and is a bit shorter compared to her other members in Seleas. Personality Reina is popular for her bright and lively personality. She knows a wide range of topics, so she tends to join into the mood of conversations easily. She has the courage of talking with anyone without hesitation, thus leading her to having a lot of connections. A good conversationalist.Ichisaki Reina Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) She likes fortune-telling and charms, not because she strongly believes in them, but because she likes the feeling of ease they give and leaves her luck to them as she moves about freely.Ichisaki Reina Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) She loves reading manga and watching anime, which gives her a lot of knowledge on subcultures worldwide. Once she entered dorm and no longer have anyone supervising her, Reina stopped restraining herself and fully enjoyed her hobbies. She loves doing live reports while watching late night anime. Eventually she became nocturnal and her eyes just clear up when night comes. Because she oftens stays up late, it's difficult for her to wake up early. History Before living in the school dorm, she lived with her parents, who apparently prohibited her from staying up late for watching late night anime broadcasts. Once she entered dorm and no longer have anyone supervising her, Reina stopped restraining herself and fully enjoyed her hobbies.Ichisaki Reina Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Relationships As partners, Reina and Tsubaki seems to be getting along nicely. She's the tsukkomi to Tsubaki's boke, but sometimes she'll go with the flow with everyone else too.Tsukiuta Official Blog Kannaduki Iku As both cannadates for the month October, Iku and Reina seem to get along well. They both also have a lot in common when it comes to sports and activites. Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Trivia *Her full name may be a play on the number "10", since the Japanese word for the number one (1) is "ichi" (一), as in "Ichisaki", and one way of saying the number zero (0) in Japanese is "rei" (零), as in "Reina". *Similarly, her and Kannaduki Iku's official fanclub also reflects their position as October representatives: **Their official fanclub name, athletic, is derived from Latin athleticus and has the meaning of "strong of body; vigorous; lusty; robust".Online Etymology Dictionary ***Health and Sports Day is also held on the second Monday of October.Wikipedia entry on Health and Sports Day **Their fanclub motif as well as crest is that of a chrysanthemum, representing the Chrysanthemum Festival. ***Interestingly, while the Chrysanthemum Festival originally supposed to be held on 9th day of the 9th lunar month, which translates to sometime around October in Gregorian calendar, is held on September 9th in Japan. References }} Category:Seleas Category:Females Category:Goddess Candidates Category:Ichisaki Reina